Aqui Onde o Sol não Brilha
by Akari-chan
Summary: [SasuXNaru deathfic]Cada palavra sua permanece pela eternidade.


Oi gente, aqui estou eu com mais uma fic Sasuke – Naruto, e angst, porque eu adoro romances não correspondidos e com finais trágicos! Esta fic foi baseada no capítulo onde Sasuke enfrenta Haku. Como eu li este cap. do manga faz séculos, muitas coisas devem estar erradas, mas... A idéia eu tirei do epi. 17 do anime Gankutsuou, que eu achei igualzinho a esse de Naruto (só que o Sasuke não morre no final... ops). Pobre Franz... Pobre Albert, também.  
Naruto e Sasuke POV dessa vez, acho que dá pra perceber quem é quem.  
Ah, e MUITO obrigada para as pessoas lindas que revisaram minha outra fic. Eu amo, idolatro, me jogo aos pés de vocês e faço tudo o que vocês quiserem (menos algo SasuXSaku, prefiro a morte!)

E, sim, mais uma coisa:

Naruto © os donos  
Dying Words © Nu Pagadi, banda linda e maravilhosa e perfeita, ouçam!  
(tradução by Akari, pode estar errada já que eu não sou nenhum ás no alemão)

* * *

**Aqui Onde o Sol não Brilha**

_Dort wo die Nacht kein Morgen kennt  
__Vermiss ich dich  
__Wo mein Herz für immer brennt  
__Verlierst du mich  
__Wenn mein Engel meinen Namen nennt  
__Ich halt noch immer deine Hand  
__Es ist vollbracht  
__Dein letzter Schwur ist eingebrannt  
__Und keine Macht  
__Holt dich zurück, denn wir sind verdammt  
__Doch unser Licht zerbricht die Dunkelheit  
__Weil jedes Wort von dir für ewig bleibt _

_Onde a noite não conhece o dia  
__Sinto saudades suas  
__Onde meu coração para sempre queima  
__Você me deixa  
__Quando meu anjo chama meu nome  
__Eu ainda seguro sua mão  
__É alcançada  
__Sua última promessa é queimada  
__E nenhum poder  
__Segura você para trás, e então nós somos condenados  
__Mas nossa luz quebra as trevas  
__Porque cada palavra sua permanece para a eternidade_

Sangue... O vermelho enche minha visão, quando eu vejo seu corpo caindo lentamente, perfurado por centenas de agulhas de gelo, iguais as que estão cravadas na minha pele. Sasuke...

"Sasuke... Por quê?" As palavras saem da minha boca. Sou tão estúpido! Não pergunto como você está, nem se precisa de ajuda – e é tão óbvio que precisa... sou um idiota, como você sempre me chama! – apenas faço uma questão boba. Mas você... Você me protegeu. Ah, esse é um jeito tão estranho de colocar as coisas, mas é verdade, não é? Você seria a última pessoa que eu esperaria para... para salvar minha vida. E você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu, então, por que!

Não precisava que você fizesse isso por mim! Detesto, você me humilha deste jeito! Acha que não tenho capacidade para sobreviver a isso? Acha? Sasuke... !

_(Esteja bem, Sasuke, por favor...)_

Não faça esse tipo de coisa.

Levante.

Lute.

_(Mas não me deixe sozinho novamente)_

_I still hear your dying words  
__"Come with me"  
__And still deep inside it burns  
__"Follow me through the raging flames  
__Where we will feel no pain"  
__I want to die  
__Each time it hurts  
__I hear your dying words_

_Eu ainda ouço suas últimas palavras  
__"Venha comigo"  
__E ainda queima lá no fundo  
__"Me siga através das chamas furiosas  
__Onde nós não sentiremos dor"  
__Eu quero morrer  
__Cada vez que machuca  
__Eu ouço suas ultimas palavras_

Meu coração bate acelerado em meu peito, quando me preparo para desferir mais um golpe. Sei que é inútil, mas não posso desistir... Seria injusto, se isso ocorresse.

_(Tudo acontece tão rápido, não é mesmo?)_

A vida. Ela é tão breve, e nem conseguimos distinguir nossos momentos preciosos com meras fantasias ou falsas lembranças. Quase não tenho certeza de que um dia vivi feliz, com meus pais e irmão, para depois perder tudo. Também não consigo pensar que até esta missão eu e você convivíamos num misto de rivalidade e amizade... Algo tão simples, que nunca pude compreender. Mas agora, enquanto eu sinto a dor das agulhas perfurando meu corpo, eu finalmente consegui...

"Sasuke... Por quê?" Você me pergunta, enquanto eu desabo no chão, tentando me levantar, mas não conseguindo.

_(É tão difícil continuar respirando...)_

"Não sei. Meu corpo se moveu sozinho." Uma mentira deslavada. Eu sei exatamente porque me coloquei na sua frente, porque quis te salvar. É verdade que só percebi no ultimo momento, mas...

Porque eu senti medo.

Um medo enorme e pavoroso, algo que só senti uma vez na vida, quando percebi que fora Itachi que matara nossa... não, _minha_ família.

É difícil admitir, mas senti tanto medo de morrer... Entretanto... Meu maior medo foi de ter que suportar ver você no meu lugar, se isso acontecesse.

Oh, estou sendo tão sentimental agora. Será que é algo comum em alguém que está morrendo?

Eu deixo escapar um sorriso, ao ter este pensamento. Deveria estar preocupado com outras coisas agora, mas minha mente esta rodando, e meus pensamentos devaneiam de um para outro...

Mas... Naruto... Eu confio em você. Sei que conseguirá... derrotar Haku.

Você não consegue perceber isso?

_Wo meine Seele einsam weint  
__Such ich dich  
__Hier wo die Sonne nie mehr scheint  
__Verfolgst du mich  
__Wir sind vereint im Schutz der Dunkelheit  
__Mit den Wolken zieh'n die Schatten auf  
__Wenn ich dein Herz mit meinen Tränen tauf_

_Onde minha alma chora solitária  
__Procuro por você  
__Aqui onde o sol não mais brilha  
__Você me persegue  
__Nós estamos unidos na proteção da escuridão  
__Com as nuvens puxando as sombras para fora  
__Quando eu batizo seu coração com minhas lágrimas_

"Sasuke...? Sasuke!"

O que está fazendo ai deitado no chão sem se mexer? Por que você não se levanta? Eu sei que é brincadeira... Vamos, vamos, não me olhe desse jeito, como se não estivesse me vendo ! Não vê que está deixando todos nós preocupados, Sasuke? Não consegue ouvir a Sakura-chan gritando! Eu não vou te perdoar nunca por a magoar se você continuar assim!

Pare de sorrir desse jeito... Você não percebe que Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, eu... Nós dependemos de você, Sasuke! Não pense que pode escapar tão depressa! Seu covarde, fugindo desse jeito! Nem parece você! Levanta, Sasuke!

_(Onegai...)_

Estou apertando sua mão com força, para você não ir embora! Não sem mim! Se alguém vai te matar, esse alguém será eu. Lembra disso?

_(Por que... Por que eu estou chorando!) _

Você sabe... Eu tenho certeza que este sorriso é porque você sabe o que está se passando pela minha cabeça. Não ria de mim, não suportarei isso!

"S-sasuke..." A frase é interrompida pelas lágrimas que eu tentei conter. Mas eu SEI que você sabe o que eu iria falar...

_(Não morra.)_

Se você sabe...

ENTAO PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FECHANDO OS OLHOS, SASUKE!

_I still hear your dying words  
__"Come with me"  
__And still deep inside it burns  
__"Follow me through the raging flames  
__Where we will feel no pain"  
__I want to die  
__Each time it hurts  
__I hear your dying words _

_Eu ainda ouço suas últimas palavras  
__"Venha comigo"  
__E ainda queima lá no fundo  
__"Me siga através das chamas furiosas  
__Onde nós não sentiremos dor"  
__Eu quero morrer  
__Cada vez que machuca  
__Eu ouço suas ultimas palavras_

Eu sei que você vai se virar muito bem sem mim. Não preciso me preocupar por você.

_(A dor está indo embora...)_

Obrigado por segurar minha mão, Naruto. Mas ela está escorregando, não adianta segurar firme, porque eu estou ficando cada vez mais fraco...

_(fraco fraco fraco, eu ouço a voz do meu irmão ecoando na minha cabeça)_

Mas está tudo bem.

Eu sei porque eu estou no seu lugar agora.

"Me desculpe, Naruto..."

Eu sussurro somente para você, mas o vento leva embora minhas palavras.

Meus lábios fazem o contorno de outra frase

Su

Ki

Da

Yo

Na

Ru

To

Ku

N

Você não ouve.

E eu não posso falar mais nada, e eu não consigo sentir mais nada, e eu estou perdendo minha visão, e eu acho que estou morrendo.

... Naruto

Você vai segurar minha mão mesmo depois que eu me for?

* * *


End file.
